


Tentazioni di Halloween

by Aya88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya88/pseuds/Aya88
Summary: "Quando Sakura aveva insistito per convincerlo a partecipare a quella festa in maschera, avrebbe dovuto insospettirsi, invece era caduto come un ingenuo nel suo trabocchetto.Seduto al bancone del bar, Kakashi la osservava da lontano [...]: travestita da vampira, la kunoichi ballava al centro della pista e ogni movimento contribuiva a mettere in risalto le forme del suo corpo, coperte a malapena dal costume succinto."Questa storia ha partecipato a "La paura fa novanta: Halloween Challenge" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 3





	Tentazioni di Halloween

Questa storia ha partecipato a "La paura fa novanta: Halloween Challenge" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta

**Prompt:** A si traveste da vampiro/a sexy e B non riesce a staccargli/le gli occhi di dosso.

Quando Sakura aveva insistito per convincerlo a partecipare a quella festa in maschera, avrebbe dovuto insospettirsi, invece era caduto come un ingenuo nel suo trabocchetto.  
Seduto al bancone del bar, Kakashi la osservava da lontano, sforzandosi di controllare la sensazione di calore che aveva assalito il suo basso ventre: travestita da vampira, la kunoichi ballava al centro della pista e ogni movimento contribuiva a mettere in risalto le forme del suo corpo, coperte a malapena dal costume succinto.  
Tutte le volte che agitava sinuosamente i fianchi, compiendo qualche passo di danza, il seno piccolo ma sodo era evidenziato ancora di più dal corsetto stretto e la gonna corta si sollevava leggermente, scoprendo un altro centimetro delle gambe snelle e toniche.  
Il jounin distolse lo sguardo, afferrò la birra posata davanti a lui, accanto al cappello del suo travestimento da pirata, e ne bevve un lungo sorso.  
Ingurgitare alcool non era probabilmente la scelta giusta, ma di sicuro era il modo più semplice per impiegare il tempo durante una festa. E la sua unica certezza, in quella notte di Halloween, era che sarebbe rimasto nel locale fino alla fine, lottando in silenzio contro le sue parti intime in subbuglio, piuttosto di concederle la soddisfazione di vederlo fuggire.  
L'inizio di una nuova canzone e il suono della voce di Sakura lo spinsero a guardare di nuovo in direzione della giovane donna, intenta a parlare con l'Inuzuka: lei sorrise, forse dopo aver ricevuto un complimento, poi l'amico la attirò verso di sé per ballare, facendo salire una mano lungo la sua schiena, sotto il mantello del costume che, ne era sicuro, nascondeva le sue spalle nude.  
Nonostante le remore che si imponeva da tempo, da quando era iniziato tra loro quel rischioso gioco di tentazione, Kakashi non riuscì a non immaginare la pelle chiara e liscia della kunoichi sotto le sue dita; per scacciare quella sensazione, frutto della sua fantasia, strinse il bicchiere raffreddato dal ghiaccio, poi ingoiò tutto d'un fiato il liquido ambrato rimasto, concentrandosi volentieri sul bruciore alla gola.  
Per salvaguardare la sua sanità mentale, avrebbe dovuto staccarle gli occhi da dosso, ma sembrava davvero un'ardua impresa. Provò pertanto una immediata gratitudine quando Gai si avvicinò per chiacchierare e, pur di distrarsi, accettò di buon grado i suoi immancabili sproloqui sulla forza della gioventù. Ordinò un'altra birra per entrambi, sperando di prolungare la tregua dai suoi tormenti, ma ben presto l'amico fu di nuovo trascinato via da Rock Lee che lo sfidava a un altro ballo acrobatico.  
Kakashi sospirò rassegnato, osservando il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno e abbandonato senza alcun ripensamento, poi decise di raggiungere Tenzo e gli altri, come aveva promesso prima di intravedere Sakura che ballava e perdersi dietro al filo confuso delle proprie sensazioni.  
Stava per alzarsi quando il debole fruscio di un vestito gli annunciò che qualcuno si era appena seduto accanto a lui, chinandosi leggermente sul bancone: anche se non avesse detto una parola, l'avrebbe riconosciuta subito dal suo profumo.  
"Kakashi-sensei, balli o hai intenzione di bere tutta la notte?" gli disse allegra, talmente vicina al suo viso che sentiva il respiro caldo sulla guancia coperta dalla maschera.  
Il braccio della kunoichi sfiorava il suo ed era consapevole che per uscirne indenne non avrebbe dovuto girarsi verso di lei, ma l'enfasi sulla parola sensei, il tono malizioso e il brivido che corse veloce lungo la sua spina dorsale lo spinsero a guardarla.  
"Non mi sembra ci sia bisogno di me sulla pista da ballo," replicò d'impulso, trattenendo a stento una nota di fastidio al ricordo delle mani di Kiba sui fianchi di Sakura.  
Si pentì del proprio commento non appena comparve sulle labbra della giovane donna un sorriso divertito. Contemporaneamente, lo sguardo gli cadde per qualche istante dove non avrebbe dovuto, sulla scollatura del corsetto che da così vicino sembrava ancora più profonda, lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione.  
Una nuova ondata di calore invase il suo corpo e Kakashi si affrettò a concentrare la sua attenzione altrove, ma era ormai troppo tardi: nelle iridi smeraldine della kunoichi colse la piena consapevolezza dell'effetto che la sua vicinanza fisica gli causava.  
"Se non ci provi, non lo puoi sapere," lo punzecchiò lei tranquilla.  
Sorrideva ancora e il jounin sentì la sua determinazione crollare definitivamente.  
Avrebbe voluto poter attribuire la colpa solo all'alcool e al travestimento provocante della giovane donna, ma si sarebbe raccontato l'ennesima bugia, come accadeva ormai da diversi anni.  
Con un movimento rapido, fece scivolare una mano sul collo di Sakura, esercitando una lieve pressione per cancellare la distanza tra i loro visi e accostare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo.  
Fu un contatto breve, ma sufficiente per assaporare la morbidezza della sua bocca e per percepire, anche attraverso la maschera, l'odore della birra che aveva bevuto.  
Si scostò subito, ma appoggiò il braccio sul bancone, protendendosi verso di lei per rimanere a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Continuò a guardarla dritto negli occhi, provando un sottile compiacimento nel notare il rossore sulle sue guance.  
"Stai scherzando con il fuoco, Sakura," la avvertì serio, conscio che se fossero andati oltre sarebbe stato impossibile tornare indietro.  
Mentre il soffio del suo respiro le sfiorava la pelle, la kunoichi lo fissò con il cuore che batteva frenetico: la sensazione delle labbra dell’uomo sulle sue era ancora vivida, alimentando il desiderio che le si agitava nel petto da ormai troppo tempo.  
"Sono abbastanza grande da potermi scottare e non farne una tragedia," ribatté con voce ferma e con uno sguardo di sfida, pronta a ricordagli che non era più una bambina.  
Kakashi soppesò le sue parole, chiedendosi fino a che punto corrispondessero alla verità.  
Prima che potesse domandarle se ne era davvero sicura, Sakura si alzò all'improvviso, gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e si chinò per sussurrargli qualcosa.  
"Ti aspetto tra qualche minuto, se vuoi," suggerì suadente, allontanandosi poi velocemente.  
L'uomo la osservò mentre si recava verso il retro del locale, con il mantello che si muoveva al ritmo dei suoi passi e i capelli che le ricadevano sulle spalle.  
Rimase seduto, incerto se fosse disposto ad accettare l'invito e tutte le inevitabili conseguenze; ma le scariche di piacere, causate dalle labbra della kunoichi vicino al suo orecchio e dalla pressione delle dita affusolate sul suo petto, scuotevano ancora il suo basso ventre.  
Attese i minuti necessari per evitare un collegamento diretto tra le assenze di entrambi, poi si alzò a sua volta e raggiunse il corridoio dove si trovavano i bagni. Nella penombra, scorse una luce in lontananza, proveniente da una porta socchiusa e di cui ignorava l’esistenza, sebbene frequentasse spesso quel pub. Incuriosito, si diresse verso quella che era sicuramente la sua destinazione finale: all’interno della stanza, infatti, trovò Sakura seduta su una panca ad aspettarlo, con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.  
"Credevo che ci avresti messo più tempo," gli disse piegando le labbra in un sorriso ironico.  
Kakashi ignorò il commento, cercando piuttosto di temporeggiare.  
"Come fai a conoscere questo posto?" le chiese con un pizzico di curiosità.  
Lei scrollò le spalle, come se il particolare fosse poco rilevante.  
"Ci lavorava un amico," gli rispose in modo vago, senza nessuna particolare intonazione nella voce.  
Il jounin provò tuttavia una improvvisa irritazione: se Sakura sapeva dove era lo spogliatoio del personale, era quasi sicuro che non si era trattato solo di un semplice amico. Era consapevole che la kunoichi aveva avuto altre storie, dopo la rottura definitiva con Sasuke, ma non sopportava ugualmente la possibilità che, in quello stesso luogo, fosse accaduto qualcosa in più di una innocua conversazione.  
"Ma in ogni caso la cosa importante è che difficilmente ci disturberà qualcuno," proseguì intanto la giovane donna, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Dopodiché, in pochi rapidi passi, lo superò e raggiunse la porta alle sue spalle, chiudendola con una piccola chiave che fino a un istante prima non aveva notato.  
Quando si voltò verso di lui e gli si avvicinò, i suoi occhi verdi erano illuminati da una calma determinazione. Gli toccò il torace, dapprima sfiorandolo leggermente con le dita, poi facendo scorrere lentamente i palmi sui suoi pettorali. Fermò alla fine le mani sul suo viso, vicino al bordo della maschera.  
Kakashi rimase immobile, nonostante le intense sensazioni scatenate dentro di lui dai gesti sicuri della kunoichi.  
"Sakura, dopo non si può tornare più indietro," la avvisò, sforzandosi di controllare la voce resa roca dal desiderio.  
"Non ho assolutamente intenzione di farlo," replicò lei prontamente con un sorriso.  
Abbassò poi veloce il tessuto che gli nascondeva i lineamenti perfetti e, come tutte le volte che pranzavano insieme, si soffermò ad ammirarli per qualche istante, mentre gli toglieva il cappello e gli scioglieva il foulard dal collo. Infilò infine le mani tra i suoi capelli e si sollevò sulle punte per cercare di nuovo le sue labbra, quella volta senza l'intralcio di un indumento.  
"Spero sia così, perché io non ci riuscirei," le sussurrò Kakashi, con gli occhi scuri immersi nei suoi, prima di cedere definitivamente alle tentazioni di quella notte di Halloween.  
Attirato dal ricordo recente della sua bocca morbida, chinò il capo per godere ancora della dolcezza di quel contatto e intrappolare la sua lingua in una lotta serrata, con un bacio che aveva sognato innumerevoli volte.  
Mosso dall'urgenza di sentire contro di lui il corpo contemplato e desiderato per tutta la sera, la strinse in un forte abbraccio, strappandole un sospiro di piacere soffocato dalle loro labbra unite.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, fece salire le mani fino alle sue spalle nude, accarezzando la pelle liscia e morbida, come aveva immaginato di fare non molti minuti prima.  
"Anche il mantello di questo vestito è praticamente inutile," osservò con una lieve nota di rimprovero nella voce, alludendo alla scelta di un travestimento che non lasciava nulla alla fantasia e mirava solo a tormentato.  
"Però è alquanto scenografico," obiettò la kunoichi, sorridendo davanti all'evidente disappunto dell'uomo, che le slacciò il mantello facendolo scivolare a terra e la spinse contro il muro.  
Le sue mani calde tornarono subito su di lei, salendo lungo i fianchi e fermandosi sul petto, mentre la baciava ancora con irruenza, causandole nuovi e intensi brividi di piacere.  
La giovane donna gli circondò il collo con le braccia, inarcando leggermente la schiena per sentire di nuovo la solidità del suoi muscoli contro il proprio corpo; Kakashi ne approfittò per far scivolare una mano fino al suo fondoschiena e stringerle una natica, continuando con l'altra mano a massaggiarle un seno.  
Interruppe intanto il contatto delle loro labbra e incrociò il verde luminoso dei suoi occhi.  
"Non dovresti provocare le persone, Sakura, potresti pentirtene," sussurrò malizioso, tracciando con la punta delle dita la curva della sua scollatura.  
Sakura sentì il ritmo del proprio cuore accelerare sotto il suo tocco e al suono della sua voce profonda.  
"Non con te," affermò in un sospirò, travolta dalle sensazioni che solo la sua vicinanza fisica riusciva a suscitare.  
Solamente quando aveva smesso di illudersi che non fosse così e aveva cessato di inseguire relazioni fugaci e vuote, aveva raggiunto un nuovo equilibrio; e non si sarebbe mai pentita di tutti gli stratagemmi organizzati per arrivare a quel momento.  
Strinse forte tra le dita la sua camicia bianca e alzò il viso incontrando ancora le sue labbra, mentre Kakashi le sollevava la gonna con un gesto veloce e le accarezzava le cosce.  
Quando una mano dell'uomo si soffermò sulla sua intimità, iniziando a muoversi lentamente, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, socchiuse gli occhi e reclinò il capo all'indietro, aggrappandosi ai suoi bicipiti.  
Il jounin osservò l’espressione di piacere della kunoichi e sentì l'eccitazione agitarsi nel suo basso ventre, esortandolo a dare un ritmo più veloce alle sue dita.   
"Non riporre così tanta fiducia in me," disse serio, consapevole di quanto debole fosse il suo autocontrollo se lei era coinvolta, come aveva dimostrato ogni minuto di quella serata.  
Le sfiorò poi con la lingua il lobo dell'orecchio e scese a baciarle il collo, mentre con la mano libera cercava la cerniera sul retro del suo corsetto e la abbassava in parte per allentare il vestito, che scivolò un po' scoprendo ancora di più il suo seno.  
Quando le leccò prima un capezzolo e poi l'altro, sentì Sakura sospirare e infilare le mani tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli leggermente non appena l'ondata di calore che l'aveva investita inumidì le sue dita.  
Tornò a guardarla: respirava affannata e i suoi occhi erano offuscati dal piacere.  
Pensò che fosse bellissima come sempre e le accarezzò una guancia, scostando alcune ciocche di capelli in un gesto affettuoso, poi la baciò, esplorando ancora una volta le forme del suo corpo e desiderando che quei momenti proseguissero senza interruzioni.  
Le dita di Sakura iniziarono intanto a sbottonargli velocemente la camicia, finché non scivolarono sul suo torso nudo, indugiando sull'addome e sul torace. Quando ne percepì il tocco leggero sulla schiena, Kakashi avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, scosso da brividi sempre più difficili da controllare.  
"Voltati," disse a voce bassa, mentre terminava di slacciarle il corsetto.  
La kunoichi sentì la pelle bruciare sotto il soffio caldo del suo respiro e premette istintivamente le unghie nei suoi muscoli, prima di lasciarsi guidare da lui. In pochi istanti, si ritrovò girata contro il muro, liberata ormai da buona parte del suo vestito e con le mani dell’uomo sulle sue.  
Il suo petto scolpito, senza più la camicia, le premeva contro la schiena e la sensazione dei loro corpi nudi l'uno contro l'altro le procurò una violenta scarica di desiderio lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
Il jounin fece scivolare lentamente una mano sul suo braccio, fermandola alla fine su un seno per stringerlo e giocare con un capezzolo, mentre con l'altra mano le spostava i capelli dal collo, prima di chinarsi a depositare baci avidi fin sulla spalla, leccando ogni tanto la pelle chiara.  
Sakura trasse lunghi sospiri che si trasformarono in una esclamazione di piacevole sorpresa, quando il bacino di Kakashi si strofinò con studiata lentezza contro il suo sedere, permettendole di percepire chiaramente l'erezione coperta dai pantaloni. In quegli stessi istanti, i polpastrelli dell'uomo iniziarono a tormentarle il petto con movimenti decisi.  
"Spero tu sia sicura come lo è il tuo corpo, Sakura, perché non posso trattenermi oltre," sussurrò nell'incavo del suo collo, col fiato un po' corto.  
In risposta, la giovane donna si chinò leggermente in avanti, spingendosi ancora di più contro il suo basso ventre.  
"Non provare nemmeno a farlo," lo ammonì con una lieve esasperazione nella voce.  
Ma il suono gutturale di apprezzamento, emesso dal jounin a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, la ricompensò subito per i suoi sforzi, facendole comparire sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto, che si accentuò alle parole successive dell'uomo.  
"Più che da vampiro avresti dovuto travestirti da diavolo," le rinfacciò con un sospiro, sentendo ogni remora abbandonarlo definitivamente.  
Deciso a ripagarla per i tormenti che gli aveva inflitto quella sera, fece scorrere le mani dal suo seno fino ai suoi slip, abbassandole velocemente anche l'unico indumento intimo che aveva indossato. Infilò poi le dita tra le sue gambe, massaggiando la sua intimità senza più l'intralcio della stoffa.  
Sotto di lui Sakura ansimò, controllando a fatica la propria voce quando un dito scivolò all'improvviso dentro di lei, iniziando a muoversi in modo rapido. Kakashi le toccò una guancia, girandole il viso di lato, e fermò i suoi versi di piacere con un bacio appassionato.  
Dopo alcuni istanti, si staccò da lei avvertendo il proprio corpo ormai al limite della tensione: indietreggiò per liberarsi dei vestiti che erano ancora un ostacolo, premette una mano sull'addome piatto della kunoichi e l'altra sulla sua coscia, divaricandole le gambe, infine entrò dentro di lei in modo lento ma deciso.  
Sakura schiuse le labbra in un gemito improvviso e si spostò istintivamente, assecondando i movimenti dell'uomo, poi allargò le braccia per sostenersi meglio al muro e si affidò di nuovo a lui, avvolta dalla rassicurante sensazione del suo torace su di lei e delle sue braccia forti intorno ai fianchi. Ad ogni spinta del jounin, sentiva il suo corpo tremare leggermente, scosso da brividi caldi e dal battito furioso del suo cuore, che scandiva quegli istanti a lungo desiderati, sorprendendola per l'ennesima volta con l'intensità di un sentimento piombato inaspettato nella sua vita, ma a cui non intendeva a rinunciare. Lo avvertiva risuonare nel profondo del suo petto e vi ci si aggrappò con tutta se stessa, per imprimere quel momento in modo indelebile nella memoria.  
Kakashi strinse le mani a coppa sul suo seno e si chinò a baciarle la schiena, prima di velocizzare il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, trascinando entrambi in un vortice travolgente di sensazioni ed emozioni, al suono dei loro respiri e dei loro cuori palpitanti. Il contatto con la pelle accaldata di Sakura e la sua voce resa più acuta dal piacere contribuirono a condurlo al momento culminante di quel vortice, alimentato dal ricordo di ogni singolo gesto della serata.  
Con le ultime frenetiche spinte, i suoi gemiti si unirono a quelli della kunoichi, finché ansimante non le appoggiò la fronte sui capelli, attendendo di riprendere controllo del proprio corpo e di tornare a respirare regolarmente.  
Sakura si rilassò, accogliendo con un sospiro la lieve pressione sulla sua nuca, poi si girò quando l’uomo si scostò da lei, invitandola tra le sue braccia. Senza il minimo di esitazione, si lasciò stringere contro il suo petto e gli rivolse un sorriso che lui ricambiò.  
"Quando esattamente hai architettato tutto?" le chiese, accarezzandole una guancia. "Perché non penso che sia un caso se nessuno ha bussato fino ad adesso..."  
La giovane donna non rispose, ma la sua espressione parlava per lei.  
"È così importante?" domandò sorniona, reclinando il capo per godere del tranquillizzante calore della sua mano sul viso.   
Kakashi si smarrì ancora una volta nel verde brillante dei suoi occhi, avvertendo il proprio cuore mancare un battito.  
"Forse no, dopotutto…" sussurrò.  
Infine catturò le sue labbra in un nuovo bacio, grato di aver partecipato a quella festa in maschera: non era mai stato così felice di essere caduto in una inaspettata imboscata.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia rappresenta il primo e forse ultimo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa che si avvicini ad una lemon. Dopo tante riletture, non saprei come sia il risultato finale, ma spero che sia almeno leggibile, quanto meno per dare giustizia ai due protagonisti che, dopo tanto impegno, sono riusciti a farmi cedere.


End file.
